Openluchttheater The Maze
The Maze is the open-air theater almost in the center of Venlo in the municipality of Venlo. The outdoor theater originated in a late nineteenth-century bidtuin . Content * 1 Location and Function * 2 History * 3 The Maze as open * 4 Blues Festival * 5 Future Location and function [ edit ] Central to the park is the play area with a terrace-like structure, levels and numerous connections via steps, gates and paths. Together with the central temple flanked by two palaces is fully designed over 70 years ago as a solid backdrop for the Passion Play Tile . These games, now staged every five years, still attract large numbers of visitors in 2000, more than 60,000. Meanwhile there are other cultural events, as since 1984 the annual Blues Festival in September. History [ edit ] "The Maze" was created on the grounds of the old homestead Haandertshof. This farm, already mentioned in 1326, was sold in 1887 to the Congregation of Divine Word(SVD). This mission order, founded in 1875, renamed the farm to St. Annahof and used her especially for livestock. On the south side of the St. Annahof was a Livestock less suitable piece of land into a park. This triangular park had to serve as a rest and meditation area for members of the congregation who were working here. The design of the garden is of Father Gerard Rademan (1851-1904), who was trained to gardener before he joined the order. He designed a playful park with geometric shapes. From the western point leave three paths, each ending in a circle or an oval. The most southern path came from the namesake of the park: a maze. In the circle at the end of the middle path was a swampy place transformed into pond. The Haandert and its grounds were sold in 1920 to the family Figs, who sold the property in 1924 to the family Hanssen. In 1925 the park was harmony Forward leased for 10 years. The Maze as open [ edit ] In 1926, Jean took Leenders and Mathieu Cornet initiated an open-air performance in Venlo. The former owner of St. Annahof, J. Hanssen, the previously proposed parkavailable. In 1927, therefore, the St. Francis game of Father Justin Jansen performed in "The Labyrinth". This was the beginning of her career as an outdoor theater for the park. The members of the "Committee Outdoor Games" built a brick "gate of Assisi" as a backdrop in the park. The increase of the outdoor game proved a winner. In the early years led the "Committee Outdoor Games" every year a drama. After 1931, only passion play staged. In 1934 the "Committee Outdoor games" into the "Foundation Passion Play" so that they could buy the park. In 1937 the theater was thoroughly renovated to a design by landscape architect J. Bergman from Oklahoma. It's got room for 4,000 seats and a new playing surface . This was to consist of two parts at different levels. One part of the playing surface was flush with the brick decor while the other part at the level of the pond came to lie. The height difference was bridged by a classically designed retaining wall, which turned out fine in the overall decor to pass. The levels were linked with curved stairs. Planting of deciduous trees and conifers as well as background shrubs and creepers for the lower parts, the whole rounded off. The pond not only served as a separation between the stage and the audience, but also as an amplifier of the sound. Sound systems existed at that point yet. In 1949 the park was extended to the north. Again Bergmans made a design for the extension. His design was carried out only in outline. However, the relationship between theater and park was more balanced. In 1950, this new theater made her debut. In 1967 erected a covered stand in "The Labyrinth". Unfortunately vertilde the organization to the cost of the project. Declining attendance led to serious financial problems and also the sale of its office in Venlo was not the answer. The now defunct town Tile therefore took ownership of the theater about. Festival edit Every year (since 1984 ) is here on the first Saturday of September, the busy Blues Festival site. Big names like Gary Moore , Rory Gallagher (several times), Ten Years After and Johnny Winter have occurred.There is always room for Dutch bands. edit Meanwhile Venlo Venlo which has now a part, ordered a study on the possibilities to the theater park more open character, lay walkways. They also want to make the park more orderly fashion by the greenery. For example, one creates a more multifunctional park. The park must in the first place, however, reserve the theater function. Category:1927 introductions